


Beloved

by Dellessa



Series: The Right Price [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>34. Sold verse: Barricade/Crystalwave -Bonding to her beloved</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beloved

Crystalwave’s hands shook as he places his palms against Barricade’s upward turned ones. He had not thought this day would come. He knew that Barricade loved him, but he had not imagine that she would want to take him her bonded mate. His doorwings trembled and he tried to concentrate on the words that the Priestess was saying, but the words alluded him, and all he could do was stare into Barricade’s amber optics, and grip the hands that held into his. They were his life line. 

The priestess words stopped and they looked at him expectantly. He froze, and the trembling grew. 

“Will you agree to the terms of the bonding,” the Priestess repeated, and Crystalwave found himself nodding. 

“I will,” he said demurely, bowing his helm. “I will uphold my duties and I will make my bonded mate proud to have brought me into her house and into this sacred bond,” he said the memorized words flowing from his vocalizer. 

“This is a blessed and true union. With the blessings of our creator, Prima turn and greet your guests.” 

Barricade flashed him a smile, and stole a kiss before they turned to greet the gathered guests.


End file.
